Kevin
Kevin the Shark '''or simply Kevin is a grey shark and the main antagonist of ''The ridiculous adventures of Mushroom and Bonnie ''series. He is Mushroom's arch-nemisis and is the main antagonist of many videos, such as ''The Vault, Mushroom and Bonnie Thanksgiving, The Vault 2, The Assasin, The Vault 2 part 2, ''and is a minor antagonist in both ''The Breakout ''and ''The Divorce. ''He made his first appereance as a cameo in ''The Breakout. ''Since then, Kevin's personality changed a lot. At first, he was a deep voice meth addict in jail that greeted Mushroom and offered him meth. Now, he is a phsycotic shark who is devoted to killing Mushroom. His orginal voice also roughly sound like Screwball The Clown from ''SML, ''another plush youtuber. Now, he just sounds like a deeper Mushroom. He is voiced by Joshua CobraCraft. '''Personality Kevin is mean, rude, selfish, smart, blodd-thirty, and agressive. He hates Mushroom for some unknown reason (possibly Mushroom's squeky voice, Mushroom being annoying, or Mushroom saying no when Kevin offered him meth in The Breakout) ''and all of Mushroom's friends for hanging out with him. He hates it when people, like Vaultboy, fail him. He was specifically made to represent all of Joshua CobraCraft's negative personality, while Mushroom represent CobraCrafts positive and mild character traits. Kevin must also hate Mushroom very deeply, as he hires an assasin to kill Mushroom and goes as far as NUKING Mushroom's house. Even though he hates pretty much everyone in ''TRAMB, ''he has a few small friends. Jerald and Dave are his greedy henchmen and Kevin's best friends. Vaultboy is another close ally, becoming Kevin's business partner and selling him the F.E.V. in exchane for the cature of Mushroom and "a few test subjects". Finally, Kevin used to be drug addicted, but he no longer shows that trait. Relationships '''Mushroom' Kevin is Mushrom's arch-nemesis and the two hate each other deeply. Kevin want's to kill Mushroom on numerous occasions and gets more mad everytime he is thwarted. Their very first clash was briefly seen in The Breakout, ''when Kevin attacks Mushroom and the gang with a drill. It is unknow what happened next, but it is likely Mushroom escaped. In ''The Assasin! ''Kevin hires a hitman to murder Mushroom. In ''The Vault, ''Kevin hacks into the USA's nuclear supply and drops a nuke on Mushroom, forcing him into ''The Vault. Then, after Mushroom, Vaultboy, Baby Foxy, and Xeney spend weeks building a time machine to reverse the nuclear explosion, Kevin destroys it with a hammer. This causes Mushroom to snap, killing Kevin by hitting him over the head with a hammer. In Mushroom and Bonnies Thanksgiving, ''Kevin goes out of his way to ruin Mushroom's Thanksgiving by planting a bomb in the pie. He claims this is revenge for Mushroom and his friends killing Jerald and The Assasin. Mushroom instead gets HIS revenge by shooting Kevin with a bazooka. In ''The Vault 2, ''Kevin actually teams up with Vaultboy to turn Mushroom into a super mutant. The plan backfires once again and Kevin is stabbed by Bonnie. Bonnie and Mushroom walk away thinking that Kevin is gone for good, but Vaultboy actually brings Kevin back to life and they attempt to stop Mushroom from finding the antidote by releasing a Deathclaw. For the last time, Kevin is shot by Mushroom and Vautboy is drowned to death by Baby Foxy and the Deathclaw. These two fill eventually have a final showdown in the "long away" ''The Mushroom and Bonnie Movie! ''. '''Xeney' Xeney is another enemy of Kevin, due to being Mushroom's friend. Kevin hates Xeney for killing Jerald in The Insticnt. ''He also is shown to have daily fights with Xeney, meaning they could actually be frenemies. Xeney also kills Kevin himself in ''The Instinct. They may have worked together in the past, but are now enemies. The main reason for their rivalery is the fact that Kevin hates Mushroom and Xeney is neutral with him, even calling Mushroom "friend". Bonnie Bonnie is Mushrooms best friend, and number 2 on Kevin's hate list. He can't stand Bonnies voice and finds him equally as annoying as Mushroom. They also seem to have a grudge against each other. In The Vault 2 ''Kevin poisins Bonnie and turns him into a super mutant, forcing him to kill Mushroom. But Mushroom reminds Bonnie of all the good times they had together. Bonnie comes to reality and kills Kevin before celebrating with Mushroom. Mushroom then pours oil all over the Vault and uses Bonnies machine gun to ignite it, causing a big explosion and destroying The Vault completely. Kevin later, after being revived by Vaultboy, knows that Mushroom will come after the anti-dote to save Bonnie. So he sets a trap and when Mushroom and Baby Foxy pursue them, just like he thought they would, he releases a Deathclaw to kill them. The Deathclaw turns out to be nice, and Mushroom shoots Kevin. '''Jerlad and Dave' Jerlad and Dave are Kevin's henchmen and best friends. They carry out nasty deeds, such as kidnapping Mushroom, for Kevin and protect him from enemies. Just like Kevin is Mushrooms arch-nemisis, Jerald and Dave both have their own nemisis too (Jerald to Xeney and Dave to Carl). The trio worked together in The Vault, ''and are mentioned in a few other videos. '''Vaultboy' Vaultboy is Kevins friend and business partner. They both hate Mushroom and agree on capturing him for diffrent reasons. Vaultboy beats up Mushroom, but is stopped when The Mutant goes crazy and starts attacking them. This causes Kevin to get angry and injects Bonnie with the F.E.V., making a quick get away while Mushroom is distracted. He calls Vaultboy "good-for-nothing" and attempts to run out of the Vault before being impaled by Bonnie. Vaultboy later brings Kevin back to life and the two work together for the last time at a final attempt to kill Mushroom. Vaultboy and Kevin fail however, and the two get kiled by Mushroom and the gang. Carl Kevin barely talks to Carl, but seems to strongly dislike him. He is the true main antagonist of Carl's Adventure ''and is responsible for hiring Cheap and Boo to ruin Carl's adventure simply because he's Mushroom's friend and Kevin doesn't want him to be content. '''Trivia' * Kevin represents all of Joshua CobraCrafts negative emotions. * He was born on September 25. * He is a great white shark. * Not including The Breakout ''and ''The Instinct, ''Kevin was defeated by Mushroom an estimated 8 times. * He was orginally planned to first appear in ''The Shark!, and episode which sadly never got released. * He is voiced by Joshua CobraCraft * He may be the shark in JAWS. * He used to be a meth addict, which may explain why he is so insane. * Despite being the main antagonist, he made his first appearence in The Breakout! ''which makes the true first antagonist The Bandits and the second antagonist Plauty. He is roughly the 3-4 truely evil atagonist to appear in the series. * He will have a final showdown with Mushroom in ''The Mushroom and Bonnie Movie! * He hates all of Mushroom's friends except Carl. * He is one of the few characters to have a name that is irrevalent to his appearence, species, or personality. The other three are Jerald, David and Carl. Trexy is possibly a fourth. * He is very smart, as he can hack and used the F.E.V. * He was orginally planned to be the one who stole Mushroom's Xbox in ''The Hive. ''It was later changed to Bonnie for comedic effect. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists